redemptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Brown Brigade
Brown is descriptive of being scorched and rebellious (from the Hebrew word Chuwm; to be warm, i.e., by implication here to be sunburnt). Revelation 16:8-9 ‘And the fourth angel poured out his vial upon the sun; and power was given unto him to scorch men with fire. And men were scorched with great heat, and blasphemed the name of God, which hath power over these plagues: and they repented not to give him glory.’ The brown brigade features three subthemes: Israelites, Judeans, and Persians. Brown Brigade Evil Characters *Abimelech (RA2) *Abiram (H) *Abner (Ki) *Abner (Pa) *Achan (I) *Admiral (AW) *Ahab (B) *Ahab (C) *Ahab (UL) *Ahaziah (Pr) *Angry Mob (Ap) *Athaliah (Wo) *Beast from the Earth (UL) *Beast from the Earth (Wa) *Complainers (FF) *Covenant Breakers (Pi) *Dathan (H) *Delilah (UL) *Enchanter (Pr) *Esau (Pa) *Foul Spirit (E) *Gomer (TP) *Governor Felix (Ap) *Graven (AW) *Haman (B) *Haman (C) *Haman (P) *Haman (UL) *Idolaters (H) *Jezebel (RA2) *Job’s Three Friends (Pi) *King Abijam (RA3) *King Ahab (RA2) *King Ahaz (TP) *King Ahaziah (Ki) *King Amon (Di) *King Jehoash (RA2) *King Jehoram (Ki) *King Jeroboam I (Ki) *King Joram (Ki) *King Manasseh (Di) *King Nadab (Ki) *King Omri (Ki) *King Rehoboam (Di) *King Saul (Brown) (Ki) *King Saul (Brown) (Wa) *King Zedekiah (Ki) *Korah (Pa) *Michal (Wo) *Mocking Soldier (Pi) *Mocking Soldier (Wa) *Morgan (AW) *Nabal (I) *Panic Demon (Brown) (AW) *Persian Presidents (RA) *Philetus (E) *Pontius Pilate (Ap) *Prince of Greece (Wa) *Prince of Persia (Di) *Sanballat (Pi) *Selfish Kinsman (I) *Shaphat (I) *Shimei (B) *Shimei (C) *Shimei (UL) *The Amalekites’ Slave (RA) *The Bear (RA) *The Jeering Youths (RA) *The Ram with Two Horns (Di) *The Rich Young Ruler (E) *Unclean Spirit (E) *Uzzah (FF) *Wicked Thief (Ap) *Zeresh (Pi) *Zimri, son of Salu (RA) Brown Brigade Enhancements *Aaron and Miriam’s Dissent (H) *Abner’s Spear (Ki) *Abner’s Spear (Wa) *Achan’s Sin (I) *Ahab’s Armor (Pi) *Axe (B) *Axe (C) *Axe (UL) *Bad Dealings (I) *Bad Decision (Pa) *Bad Figs (Pr) *Bad Figs (Wa) *Blast of Fire (AW) *Boils (B) *Boils (C) *Boils (UL) *Boils (Wa) *Breaking Jerusalem’s Wall (RA2) *Broken Cisterns (RA) *Brothers’ Envy (Pa) *Cage (UL) *Chemosh (Ki) *Cruelty (C) *Cruelty (UL) *Cruelty (Wa) *Demonic Blockade (RA) *Desolate Gateways (Pi) *Destruction of Athaliah (Wo) *Disturbing Samuel’s Spirit (Di) *Divisions (Ap) *Dungeon of Malchiah (Pr) *Evil Fire (C) *Evil Fire (Pi) *Face of Death (Ap) *Foolish Boasting (Ap) *Fruitless Tree (E) *Gibeonite Treaty (Ki) *Gibeonite Trickery (Pa) *Gifts for Esau (Pa) *Great Mourning (Ap) *Haman’s Plot (Pa) *Ignorance (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (Pr) *Image of Jealousy (TP) *Intent to Trap (E) *Israelite Rebellion (H) *Jealousy (Ap) *Jeroboam’s Idolatry (RA) *King Saul’s Doubt (Ki) *King Saul’s Jealousy (Ki) *Korah’s Rebellion (Pa) *Lacking Sleep (Ap) *Land Purchase (Ki) *Lewd Men (E) *Mask of Arrogance (Wa) *Molten Calf Worship (Pr) *Paul’s Girdle (Pr) *Preemptive Strike (H) *Prison Guards (Ap) *Rebellious (AW) *Retreat (AW) *Rust (Pi) *Saul’s Disobedient Sacrifice (Pi) *Saul’s Javelin (Ki) *Saul’s Javelin (Wa) *Scattered (RA3) *Scorn of Michal (Wo) *Sectarianism (E) *Seeds of Rebellion (AW) *Seek and Destroy (TEC) (Print 1) *Self-Doubt (H) *Shimei’s Malicious Curse (Ki) *Sick Unto Death (E) *Siege (Ki) *Siege (Wa) *Sin in the Camp (I) *Sinful Army (C) *Stiff-Necked (FF) *Stolen Idols (Pa) *Sword of the Rebellion (AW) *Taking Naboth’s Vineyard (FF) *Threatened Lives (AW) *To Each His Own (I) *Treachery Afoot (Pa) *Useless Tactics (Ki) *War in the Heavens (AW) *Weakness (AW) *Wickedness Abounds (Pi) *Wickedness of the Tenants (Di) *Wild Parties (Ap) *Wounded (AW) *Zelophehad’s Sin (H) *Zeresh Advises Haman (RA) Brown Brigade Curses *Covenant with Death (FF2) *Plagued with Diseases (Pi) *Wasting Disease (Pi) Brown Brigade Dual Enhancements *Defenestrated! (RA2)